Core
|checkpoints=2 |duration=1:28 (4:34) |level_number=38 |unlocked_by = Obtain 7500 Beatpoints }} Core is the twelfth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the thirty-eighth level overall. It is one of the five levels introduced at Update 1.1. It is unlocked in the Playlist by getting 7500 Beatpoints. Description The level contains only squares, lasers and pulse bombs. An attack exclusive to this level is the Pulse Square, which acts similar to Pulse Bombs, except it releases a wave of particles immediately after appearing on the screen and doesn't instantly destroy itself upon doing so. Layout First Phase The level starts with a track going out starting in the middle and going out in all directions. A large square appears and starts spinning as smaller squares start to emit out of it in a pattern. After a short while, four squares take appear in each corner of the screen as 4 lines pop out of the larger square in the middle, and spin around slowly as pulse bombs explode to the beat of the music. After a bit, 2 dance floors appear on the left and right of the screen, only popping to the beat of the music, releasing 12 smaller boxes that travel outwards. Second Phase Two walls appear on the top and bottom of the screen, going down and creating a unique pattern, as a large square appears in the middle of the screen, as pulse bombs start to rapidly go off to the music. Shortly after, 15 beams emit out of the square for a couple of seconds as small squares emit out of the square in the middle in a pattern again. Rinse and repeat again. The square in the middle disappears and the two dance floors from before appear again, doing the same thing till Phase 3. The square in the middle appears again, now with two lasers coming out of both sides of the square, spinning until Phase 3. Final Phase The pattern on the top and bottom of the screen disappear as a large square appears in the middle, doing the same thing at the start of Phase 2. Two walls hit down, now on the left and right of the screen, creating the pattern again. The rest of the level is basically the ending of Phase 2, but in the middle of it, 6 trails move down the screen, starting from the top, with a square in the middle of each trail, spinning around. A bit after the trails, the large square in the middle does the same pattern thing, officially ending the level, as the square gets smaller, until it disappears. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * The smaller squares are faster. * The spinning laser is faster. * The exploding squares fire two square rings each. Second Phase * There are four lines instead of two during the section with the rotating square and lines. * The exploding squares fire more projectiles. Final Phase * The exploding squares fire more projectiles. Gallery core1.PNG|First phase core2.PNG core3.PNG core4.PNG|Second phase core5.PNG core6.PNG core7.PNG core8.PNG|Final phase core9.PNG core10.PNG core11.PNG Trivia * Initially, the game erroneously displayed that Danimal Cannon composed this song along with Zef. ** This was corrected in a minor update after 1.1. ** The Lunar Whale has the opposite problem which still persists: Zef was not shown to have composed the song. * It is the shortest level in the game. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels